Early Years of Ame Orphans
by Rumrill1313
Summary: Ok this story really has nothing to do with the real one is about the story of Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato as there grow up with and without Jiraiya. Chapters will be added. this is not only it!


I see my life, as very complicated difficult, and pretty fucked up. When I was a child, my mother and father were killed in war; I became an orphan with the only person left in my life. Konan. She's always been there for me, now the only one left. We've been together ever since the orphanage and were all on ourselves. We had to fend for ourselves, Find food on our own, move from place to place, I mean it was tough out there knowing no one cared for you and treated you like trash if you came upon someone.

Konan and I, soon actually got used to the loneliness. But one lucky day….

"Is that all we have left for bread!" I yelled to Konan hoping for there to be more.

"Yahiko, calm yourself. There's a little more but I'm saving that for later." I hated when she acts like my mom. "If we keep eating like this there won't be enough for tomorrow. And trust me; you get hungry after an hour." She giggles.

"Oh ha-ha, laugh it off, but when we starve to death I'm blaming it all on you!" I said to her not being really serious.

Of course food was scarce so we would rob and steal any food we could from a market, to a little old lady if we were that desperate. Which we've only did twice. I mean c'Mon! If you were 60 pounds at the age of 10, trust me you would do anything for food. Konan and I finished off what we had eaten and were about to fall asleep. All of a sudden, we heard rustling and loud noises out of the little hidden spot me and konan would retreat to after a long day.

"I'm scared, Yahiko." Konan says to me with the shriek in her voice. Konan did get scared for a lot of things but never whined about it. This means she must be real scared for her to say in such a sympathetic voice.

"Um..I'm guessing you want me too…?" Keenan quickly interrupts me.

"If you could, please Yahiko." she said innocently.

I make an evil grin. Well I guess I would have to because I'm the man in this group. And if I wasn't to fulfill my dream of ruling the world as I state it, I guess I have to stand up sometimes. Even if it means deep shit.

"OK, I will go out and check. You stay here and if you hear me yell, whatever you do, do not run out and help. Either hide, or run the opposite way." I like telling people what to do sometimes. Well I have to; to make sure she's safe at all costs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, but me safe please, for me." Konan says to me as I leave the hideout.

OK, our hideout was most of a cave that went deeply in, so it was perfect for two run away orphans. As I was just about to leave and step in the rain, I grab a stick and get ready for anything to a squeaking lizard to a 2,000 pound hugely fucked up guy. I didn't know what I was about to find.

"I think it's coming from behind the rock" I whispered to myself. "Is anyone there? I can us jutsu's and I'm pretty strong at taijutsu." I yelled towards the rock. That was the worst lie I have ever said. I can't defend myself if a squirrel attacked me. Konan and I were completely useless in battle. We can't defend ourselves. But to make my dream come true, I must become the best ninja, and rule the world.

I heard gasping like someone was on their last breath. Like someone was three seconds to death.

"Plea…please help" The poor-looking weak boy said. "I'm starving, I haven't ate in days"

I paused. For a while. I just stared at the boy for about a minute. He looked like shit. Long wet, red hair. About konan and my age, and about 30 pounds lighter.

Konan stupidly charges toward us.

"I heard voices. Is there someone with y-!" She paused in as much or more of shock as I did.

"He looks sick and cold. We need to get him inside." Konan said without knowing anything about this boy. But as she bent over to help him up, I was still there staring at him, wondering how did this happen, when did he get here, how long has he been on his own.

"QUICKLY!!! Don't just stand there, Yahiko get moving and fucking help me get this boy up off the ground!" she screamed.

I broke from my little own world, and was back to reality.

"Right, sorry."

We bent down and picked him up and he hung from our shoulders. We dragged him into the hideout. He was bleeding some, and looked all bruised up and weakened.  
I went back to where we found him, to find one broken kunai and a dead puppy. It must have been his, but it most likely died of starvation like he was about too. I then rushed back.

"OK he's resting. I feed him the rest of our bread. It'll be OK, we will get more tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't really listening." I stated.

"No, it was my fault. It doesn't matter. But let's just get to bed, and talk in the morning."

She was right. It was about three in the morning. We were tired and confused. I probably thought this was a dream. So we all tucked in bed and feel asleep. It actually felt different going to bed. I mean from other then what just happened, like knowing that there's a third person in the room. It's been a while since I haven't felt so alone. Thinking this, I passed out.


End file.
